Mafia
by Blobby Problems
Summary: Layla's dad has dragged her into the killing life. All she knows is how to kill, text and lie. Her best friend Kathy has a boyfriend called Josh, who is secretly in the mafia.
1. The Intro

It's all because of my dad. He brought me up in this life. If it wasn't for his poor actions towards humanity, I wouldn't be in this mess. It's annoying to be in the mafia. I want to be a normal person, not a pyromaniac who wants everyone to burn. I don't want to be a psychotic criminal who kills people to be the best. I don't want to be the ruler of a gang who kills people. I just want to become a normal person.

My best friend, Kathy is really safe. Her "boyfriend" Josh says he is keeping her safe all these night phases. The thing is, he isn't and is on my side. He gathers people's occupations, gives the mafia the advantage to who to kill at night, who to keep safe now and kill later. Josh shouldn't be trusted by Kathy. I just don't have the heart to tell her. I just want to win. Win first, friends second.

Today is the day that the games start. Each year, we have a deadly game. 20 people enter the game, hoping their team will win the gold. With mystery people on their enemy sides, nobody knows who to trust. I am glad that this game, you can choose a new occupation. But, it costs nine thousand dollars and being forced into this life by my father, not having a real money earning occupation, this is my only choice.

My father died in the games last year. He got picked out by an investigator. The town worked together, including my mum. I don't know who my mum is. I don't know what she does. I don't know if she is still alive after the games. But I have a feeling that she is alive somewhere. I just don't know where.

The games start tomorrow. I just have to sleep and then all twenty participants will get sent to the same spot, different house. On the up side, at least I get a nice, comfy home while I am alive. This game, I am the killer. I don't like this, I have had it for the last few games. I don't know how I survived with only a plastic looking knife.


	2. Day 1: Dissapointments

I pack the car. I am hoping I get better quality supplies that last games. If I don't, I am screwed. This is one of the most dangerous roles and I have no protection. Kathy is doing the games this time. She is confident with her occupation she can win this time round. She survived last round, just by "Josh saving her". Josh knows he didn't save her. Josh knows he won't do anything to help Kathy's sake.

I hear the speaker phone. I touch my car. Anything the players touch gets to go with them. It can work for your advantage – a sweet killing spot. Or a spot so you just get your car's ashes back. I've seen it done many round before, it's like a pattern that's keep on happening or history repeating itself.

The teleportation field goes which makes my go to sleep. Well, not really sleep. I just have heavy eyelids that don't want to get off my eye. I pull my fingers to help my put my eyelids up. I know I can't pull them up for long so I look down. My clothing changes. My hair changes. I look rich. I look fancier.

My pants turn from jeans to a brown skirt, starts high then goes lower. It has a belt for utilities and a dark brown stripe that pokes out going around from the top to bottom, not forming a zig zag pattern though. The stripe looks like it's about to grow some leaves. My plain white tee turns into a cropped shirt like my pants. Except, it has pockets. I put one hand in, dropping an eyelid. It's cushioned. I put my hand in deeper. I pull out a maggot.

Suddenly, there is a big boom sound. My ears ring. I can finally open my eyes though. I sit up. I am laying on a bed. It is a wooden bed, like all the house is. They used a tree for the bed head. It has some pink flowers on them and a lot of green leaves. The sheets are woven out of flowers and then compressed so it is flat. It doesn't look that comfortable.

I look out the window. Yet again, made out of a tree. It looks amazing. It's made out of one tree that connects to the bed head. The walls are a light but strong orange. The roof is arched, but not made out of trees. I see the door, it is an old looking door. I don't think I could open it. I try anyways but surprisingly it opens. Outside is woven flowers, like the bed sheets that are paths. It leads to an octagon. On it, is a tree that goes straight then out to the right. Hanging down is a vine in a rope. It is used for trials.

"All competitors to their houses! We will go through the rules using the book provided! The games will start tomorrow, 8 sharp! Be there or you will commit suicide!" The speaker phone sturdily said.

I go to my house and throw the sheets off the bed. They book is always there. Each year, there's a new rule or perk so we have to read the rules every time. I stare at the book. There is blood all over it. I wipe it with my purple streak of hair. It says on the front cover: **ZE ZALMIGHTY ZRULE ZBOOK**. I open it too the first page. It says:

 _Dear Contestant,_

 _Welcome to the annual games where you compete for the team gold! As you may know, Layla, you have chosen the role:_ _ **MAFIOSO.**_ _The mafia's identity is kept a secret. The players this round are:_

 ** _Layla_**

 ** _Kathy_**

 ** _John_**

 ** _Josh_**

 ** _Kyle_**

 ** _Nick_**

 ** _Diablo_**

 ** _Ashleigh_**

 ** _Mark_**

 **** ** _Kai_**

 ** _James_**

 ** _Mary_**

 ** _Jillian_**

 ** _Ginger_**

 ** _Alice_**

 ** _William_**

 ** _Samuel_**

 ** _Samantha_**

 ** _Hayley_**

 ** _Zac_**

 _The rules are:_

 _NO KILLING IF YOU'RE NOT A KILLING ROLE_

 _NO SCREAMING_

 _NO TRIALING OUT OF NO EVIDENCE OF ROLE_

 _NO GAMETHROWING_

 _USE COMMON SENSE_

 _Thank you and have a lovely games!_

I put down the book. I don't know who the mafia is this time round. I don't know anything. I don't know who to vote guilty on the trial anymore. I feel empty. I feel hollow. I lie down in my bed. The cover scratches me. This is going to be a long 21 days.


	3. Day 2: Let The Games Begin

I wake up. Nothing is like I expected. The walls are covered in weapons. The window has changed to a barred window. Wooden planks have closed the window. The magic of this house has somewhat decreased since yesterday. It doesn't have the amazing feel like it had the day before. I know that this means business. All men for themselves. Literally.

I walk outside. Everybody is already outside. Today is the day where no one dies. Tomorrow it will happen. Somebody will die tomorrow. I will become the killer. I know I need to plan. Tonight I will plan. Who to kill. What my death note will be. What my last will will be. Who to trust. Who to "friend".

"Layla! It's been forever!" Kathy ran towards me. Before she got to me, two security guards had to pull her away. The security guards are meant to 'protect' us. I don't get how they're meant to protect us if 1-5 people die each night.

The speaker phone blasts. "TO YOUR STATIONS! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

I run to the end of the path. I sit down. I will need to save my energy for the disastrous events that will happen. I know I need to stay focused on my surroundings. I need to know who to kill.

We are meant to chat during the first day. At least I thought so. Today was a bit eerie. People are playing with their fingers, others sun baking. I don't know how I am meant to kill my first person today.

"LET'S LYNCH KATHY!" Mary shouted. They have had a very dark past together, because Mary's mum was a member of the mafia. They killed Kathy's parents. All Mary wants to do is kill her, so she can brag about having killed an entire family.

"Sure! I have always wanted to lynch someone… Though I don't think we have enough evidence yet…" Jillian said.

"Don't be silly! We all know that Kathy took the bad side last games… Just get this over and done with…" Zac said.

"OK, all in favor in lynching Kathy say – "I stopped Mary.

"Mary, we all know we don't have evidence. I know Kathy is good and nothing is going to stop me not getting her killed! Sure, investigators and jailors can do their thing and investigate but it's an Executioner claim!" I butted in.

I know, that might've gotten me killed by my own mafia but I know that Mary is the Executioner. If she is mafia, she is doing a very bad mistake, maybe getting her executed by the jailor.

The rest of the day was quiet. Nobody spoke a lot after that. The only thing I saw was Kathy mouthing "Thank You" to me.


	4. Night 1: The Kill

Well… here it is. We all go in our house, the mafia texting each other. I hope texting will get my mind off the horrible event I am about to do. I mean, it's strange how it's anonymous. I just hope they don't choose me to be killed. That's all I hope. I look at my phone. They want to kill Mary. I'm not sure if this is true, since theirs 2 Mafioso's this round. Help me.

It's time to head out. I grab the knife from the window and walk out. Everyone is running around. I run to Mary's home. She is having a cup of tea, right beside her bedside table. Right now is the day I will kill. If all goes good, I will win.

I lunge forward with my knife in hand. She grabs my arm. "Not today Layla, not today" Mary says, grabbing my knife and putting me into a headlock. She puts the knife next to my head. "I don't know whether to kill you or not…"

Writers notes:

Thanks for reading. I will post the end of this chapter some time tomorrow. Take care!


End file.
